First Time for Everything
by supercommpromises
Summary: They never planned it, it was just something they knew would happen eventually. When Hopper gets held up at the Police station, Mike and El take advantage of the empty cabin and tell each other how much they love each other. (First time, awkward, realistic, cute, smut, they're supposed to be 18)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_

 _ **I kept getting requests for a first time story so here it goes. It'll be two or three chapters but only the second one will have the actual sex. Get ready for all the feelings, it's going to get really cute.**_

* * *

It was quiet as they walked through the park, their hands swinging back and forth between them, fingers laced tightly. The day was winding down, the sun getting low in the sky, and Mike looked over at his girlfriend, who was licking her strawberry ice cream from it's sugar cone, gazing around at the sunlit trees.

"Hey, you want to swing?" he suggested, spying an empty swingset on the playground up ahead.

"Oh," she saw where he was looking and nodded. "Yes!"

It was their three year anniversary of officially dating and instead of going all out like previous years—which usually ended with him being stressed and not enjoying their day—he'd gone for something simple, echoing one of their first dates. A movie with popcorn and then ice cream and a walk. They'd spent some time at the ice cream shop, talking about the past and how they'd met, and then the future, where he was applying for college and how long he had to wait for an acceptance letter.

There were moments of companionable quiet, where nothing _needing_ to be said. It was one of the things he loved about her, how she made silence seem warm and easy instead of awkward and cold. He supposed part of it was just that she had always struggled with words, but in the same way he'd always understood her without her having to explain. Most of the time.

There had been jealousy and hurt. Lies, even, struggles as she dealt with high school and social situations she didn't understand. Times when he didn't realize she was struggling and assumed too much. Times when she assumed he understood and acted rashly. In the end they'd always found a way to communicate and make their way back to each other, something he hoped would hold them together after he left for college.

But he wasn't going to think about that now, focused on the present instead of the uncertain future, pulling her towards the swingset and stealing a lick of ice cream as she sat down. He pushed her, getting her going, and then she turned as she swung, laughing, and demanded he swing too.

"Please! Swing with me, Mike!" she begged, eyes dancing.

He did, plopping into the seat next to her and and kicking off. His long legs made it harder, the swings meant for someone much smaller than him, but he managed and soon they were both swinging through the air and laughing.

Their swings synched up and he looked over at her she pumped her legs, feeling the familiar happy tug in his heart that happened when he watched her do… anything. She glanced over and noticed him watching her. She stuck her tongue out, then shoved the rest of her sugar cone into her mouth, licking her sticky fingers without losing a beat. Her yellow dress billowed around her and he couldn't help but think she looked like a beam of sunshine, warm and bright and shining for him.

 _I love you so much_ , he sighed inside.

Her swing slowed and he did too, stopping himself and spraying sand under his feet as he turned to her. She leaned, close to him, and then he realized what she wanted and leaned in too. Their lips met and he sighed happily again, tasting the strawberry on her skin and figuring it couldn't be sweeter if it tried.

"Thanks for taking me out," she smiled as she pulled back. "Happy three years."

"We should do this more often… I feel like we lay around a lot and never do anything."

Her eyebrow quirked. "Is that bad?"

"No! No of course not! I just… I like doing things with you. New things, especially."

"New things? What kind of new things?"

"I dunno. Any new thing. Things we haven't done before… like when we drove to Indy for the day and watched that ballet?" He reminded her.

"Nancy was with us."

"Well… yeah," he sighed. "Maybe next time we can go… just the two of us."

It sounded like a solid plan. They were old enough to drive the hour and a half to Indianapolis if they wanted, but Hopper was still cautious about El leaving Hawkins, even if she was with Mike. He called it an "unnecessary risk" and only allowed the trip to see the ballet after Mrs. Wheeler had assured him Nancy would be there with Jonathan Byers and of course the police chief trusted _them_.

Mike sighed and El noticed that he seemed upset at her not having as much freedom. He liked Hawkins and his friends, but he wanted to show her _everything_ … and Hopper was making that hard.

Reaching over, she took his hand and pulled it towards her.

"Maybe next time," she nodded in agreement. "Maybe I can visit you. Take the bus. We could do something fun… something _new_."

"If your dad lets you leave…"

"He will. Or I'll just leave and he'll have to let me," she shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Jeez, El, don't get in trouble. You'll get grounded and then you really won't be able to see me," he worried, brows furrowed.

"I'll miss you."

Her voice was soft and he saw the nervous energy that made her twitch, the anxiety she tried to hide at the thought of him leaving. The dark cloud they'd been avoiding all day hung heavy over them and he saw her dim.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll make it, El. I'll call every day and you can visit and I'll be home every break and maybe some weekends too—"

"Mike." Her voice was soft but firm and he quieted. "I'll wait. Don't worry."

She could see the worry he carried too. That leaving her behind would create the opportunity for someone else to step in. That the distance would weigh too heavy and she would need someone closer. It was stupid, but it was there and he sighed and squeezed her hand.

"I just want you to be happy, El. Even if I'm gone."

"You always make me happy," she smiled softly. "Even when you're not here. I'll wait. I _promise_."

"I love you," he blurted.

"I love you, Mike," she murmured back.

They kissed again, soft but needier, her hand resting on the back his neck and pulling herself closer, the chains of their swings clanking. He didn't want to ever let go, wanting to live in the perfect moment they were creating for the rest of his life.

"Ewwwwww! They're kissing!"

She let go and swung back, looking over her shoulder at the small child behind them who was pointing and making a grossed-out face. His mother stood next to him, giving the two teenagers a disapproving glare and El felt her face heat up.

"Let's go, I should get you home anyways," Mike mumbled, also blushing.

They scurried from the playground without a backwards glance and headed to the parking lot where he'd parked after their ice cream. El's face was pink and she looked at him over the top of the car, a giggle quirking her lips. He smiled back and shook his head, annoyed at getting kicked off of a playground for kissing his girlfriend. It's not like they'd been _making_ _out_.

Which he wouldn't have minded. It had been a week or two since they'd managed to get some time alone and he missed kissing her and feeling her pressed against him, her hands tangling in his hair as his fingers snuck up under her shirt, her hips pressed in his lap—

"Mike, are you going to unlock the car?" she asked, breaking him from his reverie.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

He did and they climbed in as he tried to focus on more important things. Like driving.

There was some song playing softly and he heard her humming along, her hand reaching over to rest on his as he shifted, the touch comforting. He always liked to touch her, whether it was just holding her hand or pressing kisses across her face. Sometimes it was ridiculous, as he'd try and keep her in his lap during a movie night or wrap his arms around her between class at school.

"God, when are you two just going to bang and get over with already?" Dustin would complain loudly. "I'm so sick of the all the lovey-dovey mushy _bullshit_."

" _Dustin_ ," Mike would warn, face flushing.

It's not like they were waiting for marriage or something. They'd talked about it. Sex. It was just something they hadn't done _yet_. It was something they'd have to actively think about— _Who's buying condoms? Where will we be alone? What if your dad finds out? What if the condom breaks?_ —and their breezy kisses and fiery makeout sessions were just easier than taking it all the way.

He definitely _wanted_ to. She was the most beautiful, sexy thing he had ever seen in his life and he loved her so much that sometimes he thought he would just _die_. But he wasn't pushy and he didn't need it to prove she loved him, so it just… hadn't happened. She'd even told him one time that she wanted to—right before Hopper knocked on the window of the car and asked what was holding them up.

Biggest boner killer ever.

Since then he'd been a little more conscious of both of their parents, weirdly worried about what might happen if they were caught. Hopper did own a _gun_ , after all.

He sighed and let the thought blow away as he drove up the gravel driveway. A few years ago the Chief had extended the road to make it all the way to the cabin, the need for secrecy past and not being able to drive up to his house a damn inconvenience. His beige police SUV was missing from its usual place and Mike noticed El frown.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked, sharing her concern.

It was weird for her dad to not tell her what was going on, or not be where he usually was. Despite the years, there was always a low-burning fear that the government would show up and try to take her back. Mike would die before he let that happen. Hopper too.

"Yeah… just to make sure," she agreed.

They warily got out of the car, and when she reached the front door, it was firmly closed, the five locks unlocked so she could get in. The door creaked open and they crept in. El quickly spotted a note on the fridge and went to grab it, reading it out loud.

"Bradley's Big Buy was robbed. Had to head out. Be home late. Dinner is Eggos tonight, sorry," she paraphrased, brow furrowing, looking over at Mike. "A robbery?"

"That's not good. But he didn't say murder so I'm sure it'll be fine," he assured her.

"Hmmm," she agreed, sighing and setting the note back down.

Clearly it didn't make her feel better and he glanced around the empty cabin, spying the TV and couch. Maybe a distraction?

"You want to watch something? I could stay for a bit if you wanted…" he raised his eyebrows and she nodded. "Since there's no one here telling me 'take a hint and get out'," he grinned.

"He likes you," El protested. "He just doesn't know how to show you. He tells me he likes you."

"I'll believe that when I hear it."

They snuggled onto the couch after making some Eggos, El flopping on top of him and resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms and legs around him and burying her face into his shirt. It tickled and he tried not to laugh, appreciating her enthusiasm. They didn't get to _really_ cuddle that much, usually in the company of friends or adults and unable to do much more than hold hands or cuddle into each other's sides. But now they were almost melded together, his arms pulling her closer as he kissed her forehead, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on.

Some show she liked was on and they watched that and then two M*A*S*H reruns before she sat up, glancing towards the windows, biting her lip nervously. The sun was long gone and she seemed worried again. Technically it was "late".

"I'm sure he's just caught up in police stuff. Robberies are a big deal—"

"But—"

 _Bz. Bzz bz bzz._

The radio hummed and she slapped her hand over Mike's mouth to listen to the morse code coming from the radio across the room. They didn't need to use it anymore now that the agents and lab were no longer monitoring the airwaves, but sometimes Hop liked to anyway. It was kind of fun.

After a moment he felt her relax and tried to decode what she was listening to, pushing her hand off of his mouth. He'd missed the first part and was only able to figure out " _sleeping at office tonight. Sorry, kid."_

She got up and went over to the radio, beeping back a quick response he didn't catch—she was faster at morse code than he was—and then received a "good night" as an answer. Setting the receiver back down, she looked over at her boyfriend, much more relaxed and no longer worried.

"What'd he say? I missed the first part," he asked her as she walked back to where he was still laying on the couch.

"They have a suspect in custody but are still trying to get proof it was him. He's going to be at station all night trying to crack it and he won't be home until tomorrow."

"He sleeps there?" Mike furrowed his brow.

"There's a couch. It's bad for his back but… sometimes it's better than not sleeping."

It was quiet, the TV turned off, and then her eyes met his, a knowing smirk twitching her lips upward. His heart sped up as she held out a hand, which he took, bringing it to his mouth and gently kissing her knuckles, looking up. Their eyes locked and then they were both rushing to her room, flopping onto her mattress and laughing breathlessly, seizing the moment they'd been rather generously offered.

"El—" he started to say but she shook her head.

"Don't talk," she breathed into his ear, putting his hands on her waist, one leg wrapping around his hips. "Just kiss me."

He did what she asked.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _If you want me to hurry up with the next chapter leave me a review and tell me what you think. It's not going to be a long story but I wanted to write something with chapters so here it is. I'll try and post tomorrow if I finish it in time._**

 ** _Thanks for all the kind reviews on my last few stories. It feels good to be back._**

 ** _~Wyn_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. I was busy today. I think I might have one more chapter but I'll let you read this one first and then you can tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"El," Mike said between kisses. "I—" A kiss. "I love you—" Kiss. "So—" Kiss. "Much."

She fell back against the bed with a sigh, then grinned and shoved him off of her, so he rolled over onto his back and she could climb into his lap, pulling him upright against her. They were sitting, his back against the headboard as she pressed herself against him, wanting to be close as possible. Her eyes were trusting and soft, something burning deep in the golden depths.

"I love you too, Mike," she whispered, her voice sending goosebumps across his skin. "I love you more than the stars in the sky. More than… more than Eggos and the color pink. More than anything."

His heart sped up and he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. The softness edged with an insecurity he didn't understand. Of course she loved him, he didn't doubt that. She had killed for him, had saved him from death countless times, had turned his entire life around by choosing to love him all those years ago. Did she not think he loved her just as much?

"I love you more than science and A.V. club and Star Wars," he murmured back. "More than the stars in your eyes and more than you can understand. You're everything to me, El."

He cupped her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks as he stared into her eyes, wanting her to see the honesty he spoke with. She tilted her head, sighing and leaning into his caresses.

"You're more important to me than anything, El. More than college and D&D and every other thing I've ever loved. You're more than my best friend… I waited for you, I waited for you because I knew you would never leave me. Not without fighting, not without a reason," he stared into her brown eyes, seeing warm emotion fill them. "I never gave up on you back then. I'm not going to give up on you now."

"I wanted to tell you," she whispered. "I wanted to let you know I was safe. That I was coming back to you."

"I know. I know... but you couldn't. You listened to me miss you and stayed strong to keep me safe, even when I was mad and sad and said stupid things... I'll never deserve you, El."

"You do deserve me, Mike," she shook her head, pulling out of his grip and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "You helped me and took care of me. You didn't even know me. And you still want me even though I've hurt people and done bad things. Even though I've hurt you. You still wanted me."

"I will _always_ want you," he whispered.

Something broke open, and then she was kissing him, holding him so tightly he could hardly breath, her knees around her hips as she pressed their bodies together as much as physically possible. He groaned at the feel of her, something in him stirring, and then he felt her push back from him, her eyes hazy and thick with lust. Fabric brushed his face as she pulled his shirt right off his body, her lips moving down to his chest, sucking lightly on his pale skin.

 _Oh_. _That's what she wants_ , he brilliantly concluded. _Thank fucking god._

Their eyes met again and he tugged at the straps of her sundress, letting them slide down her shoulders and then pushing until the fabric fell off her upper body and bunched around her waist. His eyes went down and he nearly choked.

She wasn't wearing a bra. How hadn't he noticed earlier?

A content goran left him as he gazed at her breasts, her skin warm as his hand slid up and cupped one, squeezing lightly. She gasped, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. He had definitely seen her boobs before—they weren't _that_ innocent—but something about this felt different, like it was less of show and more of an offering. He loved them, to touch them, taste them, feel them, and she knew it, leaning into his touch and whimpering in his ear to encourage him.

His hands gripped her sides and she stood up on her knees so the soft mounds were eye-level to him, her hands grabbing his hair and pulling him to her chest. He dove in without hesitation, kissing each nipple and then nibbling, feeling them harden before lapping at them with his tongue. She shivered and whimpered and he squeezed the left one, flicking it lightly, while sucking on the right one. Her hands gripped him harder and she whimpered, feeling her arousal pooling in her underwear.

He was getting hard, just from touching her, and after thoroughly teasing her with his tongue and teeth, he pulled her back down into his lap, grinding her down against him. She gasped and he _groaned_ , the feeling more than he could handle. They dry-humped a lot and he knew exactly how to move and buck and press against her to drive her crazy.

She pushed him and he fell back onto the bed, watching as she set her hands on his chest and then ground herself against him, eyebrows furrowing at how good it felt. The sight of her—dress around her hips, chest bare, eyes closed in ecstasy—as she took control and took her pleasure from him made him harder. He grabbed her hips, helping to move her, and they rubbed against each other furiously, his hips bucking up into her, her breasts swaying as she moved.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he gasped between groans. "I want you so fucking bad."

She slowed and her eyes opened, looking down at him, full of want and need and everything he felt pulsing out of his chest. Biting her lip, she nodded, that same expression of trust on her face as she shifted back.

"Okay."

"Huh?" he didn't understand.

"I… I want you too, Mike. I want you right now."

He was struck by a bolt of clarity and immediately sat up, pulling her close, looking her in the eyes. She wanted to have sex? _Now_? With _him_?

"W-Wait… really?" he coughed, eyes comically large.

Another nod. "I love you. I want to touch you and make you feel good," she explained quietly. "I want you now. I want to feel you. I want you _inside_ of me, Mike."

Her words made him shiver and get even harder, a groan escaping his lips as he saw that she was telling the truth, eyes desperate and full of trust. She shifted against him, rubbing against his hardness to emphasize her decision and he groaned again. Sure, he had been thinking about this kind of thing happening just a few hours ago, but now that it was _actually_ happening he didn't know how to react. She was sure?

"I… I love you too, El. But are you sure? I don't want you to do something you don't want to do," he worried.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I sound like I don't want to?"

"Well, no—"

"Then believe me. I want to have sex with you and I want to have sex with you _right now_ ," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that hard to believe?"

"No. God, no. I just want to make sure—"

"Do you not want to?"

The insecurity gave her voice and edge and she tucked her arms harder across her chest, like maybe she was regretting being so forward. He immediately shook his head. That wasn't an issue in the slightest… of course he did.

"El, I've wanted to have sex with you since we were like sixteen. But I knew you didn't understand all of that very well and I didn't want to rush you before you'd—"

"Are we rushing?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Do you think I don't know what sex is?"

"No—"

"Then what's wrong? Why don't you want to?"

He blinked, feeling something in his chest give out, the secret insecurity and fear he'd hidden for so long blurting from his lips.

"Are you sure you want it to be _me_?"

Confusion knit her brow and she looked around, like maybe there was someone else in the room she had missed.

"Who else?"

"No, I—" he huffed in exasperation. "I just mean… you could wait. You could find someone else and then regret doing this with me—"

"Shut up."

Her voice was cold but mostly exasperated and he reeled back in surprise at the anger blazing from her eyes.

"Why do you always think that? That I want… _someone else_? I've never wanted anyone but you, Mike," she softened, her rage dissolving back into love. "You're all I've ever wanted. That won't ever change."

"But—"

"No. No stupid buts! I tell you I love you all the time… do you think I'm lying?" she challenged.

"No, of course not—"

"Then stop worrying! I want you, and right now I want you to touch me," she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him flush against her, their bare chests pressing together the closeness making him groan. "I will _always_ want you."

It was what he had said only moments ago, an echo of the very words he'd repeated to her over the years when she'd felt jealous and afraid. Something he knew she believed. It was harder for him to believe her when she'd been so sheltered most of her life. There were better things out there… was she really alright settling for him?

Was it settling? Or was it real love? True love. The kind of love that doesn't need other options. The kind of love that he'd never imagined would be shared with _him_.

The love in her eyes was overflowing and her words were honest and he let the self-doubt and fear fade away, choosing to believe. He let the surety in her voice help convince him that she wanted him. That she would always want him and right now she wanted him differently than before.

It was more than enough and he shook off the doubt, pulling her close, their foreheads pressing against each other.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'm sorry, sometimes I just think—"

"Stupid things. You think stupid things," she huffed. Her hand stroked his cheek, the irritation fading. "But not anymore. Not right now."

She kissed him and he gripped onto her, feeling so grateful to have someone who saw his doubts and loved him anyways. Despite what she said he would never be worthy of having such a pure, fearless love offered to him with such honesty. But he wanted her as much as she wanted him and he decided that if he always tried to be the best he could be for her… he was allowed this moment.

Her mouth opened against his and he deepened the kiss, tongues wrestling, the fire that had dimmed down roaring back to life as heat swept through his body. Specifically low in his body.

"El," he groaned, eyes closing as she grinded against him again. It was too much to bear and he flipped them, throwing her down and crawling over her, scooting both of them up the bed. Her head rested on her pillow, her hair fanning out around her like a messy halo, face flushed, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"Now, Mike. I'm ready," she begged, her hands sliding down his front.

He reached for his pants and she helped, both of them unbuttoning and unzipping and pushing them down his legs until they were on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Her dress was next, and she lifted her arms and let him pull it over her head, the yellow fabric landing on the growing pile. They were left in their underwear and he started to reach for her panties before stopping, glancing at her, suddenly panicked.

"El, I don't have a condom," he gulped.

"Oh, wait a second. I do."

She sat up nonchalantly and reached for the drawer in her bedside table, pushing a few books aside to reveal a scattered assortment of condoms. His eyebrows flew up and as she grabbed a random one he sputtered, "Wh-what? How did you—does Hopper know you have—"

"No," she snorted. "Of course not. I got them from Joyce… she had to give me the talk because he couldn't and she gave me these afterwards. She just wants us to be safe."

"I think I love her."

El laughed at him, setting the condom on the bed next to her and bringing him down to kiss her, arching up and rubbing herself against him, wanting him to look at her with the fire in his eyes, like he had minutes before. The thin fabric of their underwear allowed him to feel more and he groaned, falling onto her and pressing his face into the crook of her neck, rolling his hips against her automatically. His erection pressed against her thigh and she wrapped her legs around him and threw her head back, bucking against him greedily, wanting to feel just how much he wanted her.

They rolled around and pressed against each other, taking their time, but soon it was too much and the fire in her belly traveled lower, the ache of emptiness becoming unbearable. She was soaking, her panties drenched, and she gasped, next to his ear.

"Mike, Mike, now please," she tried to push him off. "I'm ready, I promise."

His only answer was a groan but he let her move him off of her, his skin missing the feel of hers the second he pulled away. His own underwear was damp, partly from rubbing against hers and partly because he was leaking too. If she was ready, so was he.

Their underwear came off slowly, both suddenly shy, but as the thin cotton garments fell to the ground they reached a new level of intimacy, taking in each other's nakedness with hungry eyes. Mike felt a tinge of self-consciousness as she stared down at his erection, shifting a bit. She hadn't seen it out in the open in a brightly lit room, mostly giving him sneaky handjobs or shoving her hand into his pants occasionally when she felt feisty, looking down but never seeing him in all of circumcised glory. When she opened her mouth, what came out was the last thing he'd been expecting.

"That's… that fits?"

He couldn't hold in a snort of laughter. "Jeez, El, I don't know. I haven't done this before."

"But it's _huge_ ," she almost looked worried. "Your fingers aren't that big."

He felt a glow of pride fill his chest but ignored it to reach up and cup her face in his hand, giving her a soft kiss that was sort of a thank you. She was known for being bluntly honest and hearing that she thought he was "huge" was definitely a nice bump up for his ego. But he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"We don't have to if you're scared—"

"I'm not _scared_ ," her eyes flashed. "I just don't want… they say it hurts sometimes. But I—"

"I heard that too. I don't want to hurt you," he tried to sit back but she didn't let him.

"Joyce said—" she turned red at the mention of the woman who was basically her mother. It was a way too intimate position to want to think about but she pushed on. "She said if I'm ready it won't hurt. I'm ready. Just be slow, okay?"

"Of course."

He kissed her forehead as he reached for the condom, carefully tearing it open and then staring at it for a second and picturing the banana they'd been show so helpfully in the Health class. There was a bit of fumbling but he managed to roll it on as she watched, hands outstretched, like she was ready to help if he needed.

After that was taken care of he fell back onto her, wanting to be close, wanting to feel every inch of her skin, her lips kissing his jaw and neck as their hips met. There was a unified groan and he couldn't help it, grinding against her one more time and feeling utter bliss.

"Mike," she breathed, an endearment and a plea in one word. " _Mike_."

Her back arched and she pulled him down by his neck to kiss her. It was heated, passionate, and he finally gave in, reaching down to give her what she wanted. His only hesitation was the thought of her in pain, but she'd seemed to accepted whatever would come and he kissed down her neck to her sternum, nose pressed against her skin.

"You're so beautiful. You're always beautiful. But right now…" he pushed up off of her and stared down at her, trying to memorize how she looked lying beneath him. "I don't ever want to forget this."

"Then don't," she squirmed, getting desperate, the fire a blaze in between her legs. "But hurry up!"

He spread her legs further, pushing her thighs to the side, and then reached down to line himself up. Her hand covered his and he glanced up, their eyes meeting. She nodded, face sure and calm, and together they pushed him in.

Mike choked.

He slid in easier than he had anticipated, her drenched heat making it easy, and the feeling was utter euphoria. She was so _tight_ , her walls squeezing, and he tried to choke the shout that filled his throat, letting out a gurgled groan instead. There was a gasp from below him and he opened his eyes to look at her, wanting to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he slowed, remembering what she had requested, trying to be gentle.

Her eyes flew open, filled with outrage.

"Don't _stop_ ," she whined.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him all the way inside of her.

"Fuck!" he grunted. "Holy fucking _shit_!"

"M-Mike, oh _god_ ," she panted, her head thrown back.

They were frozen together, clinging to one another as they joined for the first time. Mike wasn't sure what he had expected but he knew this was _so much fucking better_ than anything he could have imagined. She was like electricity and light, blazing through him and squeezing him tightly, twitching around him slightly as he shifted.

"El, holy shit, you're so amazing," he panted. "You're the most amazing person and I love you so so much."

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," she begged, too focused on the feeling to appreciate his words.

He moved, shifting back and then forward, his head dropping against her chest as she cried out for him, begging and pleading for him "go faster" and "never stop". Trying to find a rhythm seemed impossible and he shuffled his hips, figuring it out and thrusting into her at a medium-fast pace, his face still pressed against her throat as he panted.

El felt full, like she'd been missing and piece of herself and now it was there as he pushed into her over and over. There had been a bit of a burn and a lot of pressure, but it had quickly turned into something much much better and now all she wanted was _more._

"Y-You're so b-big, it feels so g-good," she babbled, lost in the feeling, voice stuttering. "You f-feel so good inside of me, Mike. It's so fucking good."

It was too much for Mike and he had to slow again, shaking his head in apology but not wanting to burst before she'd even felt it. Instead he reached for her clit, pumping in shallowly and quickly while rubbing the nerve-filled nub. She jolted, her hands clenching his biceps, nails digging in as she moaned. She _moaned_. Out loud. Just for him.

"I love you, fuck, I love you," he chanted, breath warm on her neck as he started to speed up and go deeper. "El, fucking shit, I _love_ you."

"M-Muh—" her voice gasped at each thrust, making it hard to speak. "M-Mike, I luh-love—" she moaned again but managed to finish her sentence. "—you t- _too_."

He was struggling to believe it was all real, that she was there beneath him, telling him she loved him and bucking her hips to meet him as he pounded into her. It was too perfect, too insanely good to be happening, but as her cries pitched higher and her nails dug into his back he decided he couldn't be dreaming.

Her body jolted with each thrust, her breasts bouncing from how hard he was fucking her. It was getting more desperate, the sweetness fading into passion that made him want to close his eyes and lose all control.

"F-Faster!" she begged, eyebrows peaked together.

He had pulled back to look down at her but at her plea he tucked his face back into her neck, focusing on moving his hips and not finishing before she had reached her peak. It was going to happen—even if he had to stop every five minutes to calm himself down and then keep going. He didn't think he'd need to, but he was willing to… for her.

"Please, Mike, I'm—ah! I-I'm—" El choked on her words, moaning loudly again instead.

She could feel something building, something more intense than when he fingered her, something that made her clench her teeth and beg for him to go "harder, harder, harder!", her voice pitching higher at each thrust.

Releasing her grip on his hips, she tightened her grip on him, her legs falling open loosely as she started to come undone, a scream leaving her throat. He was leaning on one elbow, to keep the bulk of his weight off of her, but his other arm went down and he snagged her thigh, tucking his hand under the back of her knee and wedging her leg up against her body. Her hips tilted and he shifted too, listening as she cried out, hands scrabbling against his shoulders.

"Oh my _god_!" she shrieked, eyes widening. "Mike, oh my god, oh my god, please, Mike, Mike Mike MikeMikeMike, _Mike!"_

It was the only thing she could manage as her toes curled and he pounded her, the rhythm punishingly hard like she had wanted, pushing her farther to the edge.

He thrusted even faster, the small cabin filling with the sounds of her cries and his groans and the slap of their skin, theirs hip crashing together. The bed was old and creaked as it jolted, the wooden floor protesting and there were so many sounds but all he could focus on was the sound of her _saying_ his _name_.

"C'mon, El, come _on_ ," he urged her. "I c-can't—"

He cut himself off, pressing his face against her chest, his teeth finding the soft flesh on the curve of her breast and biting down in a desperate attempt to keep from cumming right then and there. The shock of pain was what she needed to fall over and he felt her tense, her muscles clamping around him.

She _screamed_ , her throat raw, but she needed to cry out to the one thing that filled her senses and her mind and her body all at once. The only person in her world.

" _Mike_!"

There was no holding back and his hips slapped against her twice more and then he was shoving himself into her as far as he could go, bottoming out inside of her, his balls twitching as he came so hard his vision whited out.

" _El_ ," he growled, eyes clamping shut, his breath shuddering out of him. "Fuck!"

She was still squeezing him, her orgasm blazing through her with an intensity that made her dig her fingernails into his back and curl her toes and roll her eyes back in her head. His face was still shoved against her neck and he kissed her collarbones, trying to be gentle, knowing he'd got a little carried away.

Her body unclenched and he marveled at how she felt, how her walls twitched and fluttered around him even though her orgasm had ended. Pushing up onto his hands, he looked down at her, frowning as he realized he'd left a sore, red mark that would turn into a nasty bruise, right on her cleavage.

 _Oops_.

El was panting as she tried to get the oxygen he'd sucked out of her back into her lungs, her mind slowly reforming from the mush he'd turned her into. Everything felt tingly and warm and she smiled at nothing, feeling ridiculously content, like a kitten curled up in a sunbeam He kissed the mark on her chest and she winced, the spot too sore to be touched, even by soft, gentle lips.

He pulled back, looking distraught despite the fact that they'd just made love.

"S-Sorry," he was stricken. "I didn't—"

"Don't," she gasped for air still, but didn't want him to feel bad about anything that had just happened. "Don't apologize. You don't need to."

"But I—"

"Shhh, Mike. It's okay, I hurt you too," she looked sheepish as she pulled her hands back.

It was then he felt the sting across his shoulders, and she showed him her fingernails that were tinged red. His shoulders stung like a _bitch_ and he winced realizing she must have scratched him pretty damn good.

"I didn't mean to…" she whispered, "did you mean to?"

"No, I don't ever want to hurt you," he worried.

"It was an accident. We're even. But um… sorry."

"Nope. No apologizing. Not after _that_ ," he teased, echoing her earlier sentiment.

The endorphin rush hit and he grinned, forgetting his burning shoulders and kissing her forehead and cheeks and nose and eyelids and every single part of her he could reach, making her giggle. She caught him by the lips and kissed him so sweetly he sighed against her mouth.

Their fiery blaze of passion cooled into a gentle rain, warm and soothing, washing over them and dousing the fire into a bed of coals that glowed in their chests.

It hadn't been perfect. Not even close. They'd fumbled and worried and messed up, but he couldn't imagine it being anything more… it had been perfect for _them_. She was amazing—she felt amazing and looked amazing and he glanced down, where his softening member was still inside of her her, wincing at the not-so-amazing sight.

"Um, I'm gonna…" he flushed, pulling out of her and then sliding the condom off and letting it fall to the floor. She seemed amused but unconcerned by the mess, pulling him back down to her and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close to her and sighing, eyes closed.

He fell into the embrace, wiggling happily and letting her hold him, smelling her skin and kissing her neck softly, small notes of gratitude. Even though they'd talked about it, he was still struggling to accept that she'd allowed him even closer than before, as close as humanly possible. That she had wanted him to be her first and only.

"I love you," she whispered softly, as if she could hear the doubts echoing in his mind. "I loved you before but I think I love you even more now."

Her hands played with his dark, shaggy hair, lifting the locks and stroking them gently, making goosebumps shiver down his spine. It was all so _intimate_. How could he have doubted that it would make their relationship anything but better?

"Really?" he asked. "I mean, well—I think I get it. Sometimes I think I love you so much I'm just going to burst open and my heart will explode and spray blood everywhere—"

"Ew."

"—but then I see you and you're so beautiful and perfect and I know I love you even more than I did before. Like now. Definitely now."

She kissed his chin. "Why did we wait so long?"

"I don't know but we're doing that again. Soon. I…" he flushed. "I've never felt that good before. You're a fucking miracle or something. I could do that every day for the rest of my fucking life."

" _Every_ day?"

"I mean… only if you wanted."

" _Please_ ," she laughed. "If I ever don't want to have sex with you, you're allowed to call me crazy."

Her hands were still playing with his hair, tracing his face and pushing the strands back as she grinned up at him mischievously. His heart swelled with happiness and he kissed her nose before kissing down her neck, her sternum, landing on her belly button and blowing a stupidly loud raspberry.

"Mike!" she shrieked, laughing.

He rolled off of her as she pushed at him, laying on his side and just looking at her, resting his hand on her waist and stroking the smooth skin, down to her hipbone then back up to the underside of her breast, marveling at the sight.

"You have the softest skin."

"Your hair is soft. And it always smells good," she retorted, like compliments were suddenly insults. "Your mom has a good taste in shampoo."

She rolled to look at him, laughing at the look of horror on his face.

"Don't mention my mom. Not when we're naked, _please_ ," he begged. "Or your dad. No parents, or pseudo-parents. Not when all I want to think about is how beautiful you are when your clothes are on the floor. And you're on top of me."

"Mike!"

They were laughing and she scooted closer, tucking herself into the front of him, wrapping her legs around him again, like how she had on the couch earlier. He welcomed her in, surrounding her with his arms and hugging her tightly, the bare skin making it even more intimate than it had been before. He whimpered, burying his face into her hair and kissing her head over and over.

"You should stay," she told him, voice muffled. "Hopper won't be back until tomorrow. You can stay tonight."

"He'll murder me if he catches me here, El."

"No… I wouldn't let him. And he won't murder you… he'd be mad but I think he kind of thinks we already did it anyways."

"I'm not going to—"

"Mike," she tilted her face up, eyes huge and pleading. "Please. I don't want you to leave. I want you to hold me."

He squinted, weighing his options. If he stayed, they could get caught. The chief hadn't specified when he would be home and if they overslept… Mike was screwed. But he could just set her alarm clock and get up early enough to sneak out. And, if they did get caught, he figured that she really would keep him safe. She did have _mind_ _powers_ afterall. Ten points for his telekinetic girlfriend.

"Alright. Fine. I'll stay."

She smiled so wide it dazzled him and he immediately decided he'd made a perfect choice. Her lips crashed into his and she kissed him so hard his vision started spotting out, gasping when he pulled back.

"Um, can we get under your covers? So if your dad does come back I don't have to live with knowing he's seen my junk?"

El threw her head back and laughed so hard she had to wipe tears from her eyes. She nodded, still smothering giggles and sat up, motioning for him to do the same. They pushed back the covers and then dived in, cuddling back into each other, Mike spooning her tightly. It was the best thing ever, feeling her warm skin against him, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

The exhaustion was starting to creep in, the rush of adrenaline dying as they snuggled together under the warm blankets. Her hand covered his, the one that was wrapped around her waist, and she sighed contently as he intertwined their fingers.

"I love you," she reminded him. "I love you and I love having sex with you."

"I love you too," he stifled a laugh at her honesty. "I'm glad you don't have any regrets."

"Never. Not with you."

She quieted, her breathing evening out as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. Pressing a kiss to the back of her hair he smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, feeling like the luckiest idiot in the entire world.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I love Mileven so much. Like so fucking much. Wow._**

 ** _Anyways I was thinking of having a morning after chapter (it wouldn't have Hopper coming back though, that's too much dialogue and I don't want to write it) but if you think this is cute and it should end, leave me a review! Also, tell me if you liked it. I didn't think Mike would be that dominant their first time even though he has that side to him. It's all about looooooove._**

 ** _Thanks for the encouragement, it helped me to keep pushing on._**

 ** _~Wyn_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_**

 ** _I wasn't planning on them having sex again but, uh, I was convinced otherwise. Have a double dose of smut._**

* * *

" _Hello_? Hey! Hey, kid!"

Mike bolted upright, eyes wide, glancing around and realizing where he was, the wooden walls of the cabin and the soft blankets reminding him. A grin stretched across his face and he looked down, forgetting the noise that had woken him.

El was still sleeping, the blanket falling down and exposing her naked back and shoulder. He remembered he was naked too, leaning down and kissing the juncture of her neck and shoulder, brushing her tangle of hair to the side. She sighed, eyelids fluttering, and he smiled, kissing down her back as she started to wake up.

"Kid! Hey, wake up!"

Mike's heart almost jumped out of his chest as he turned toward the sounds of the Chief's voice, expecting to see the big man standing in the doorway of her room holding a rifle. But there was no one there and he frowned, confused.

"Jane. Eleven. _Kid_. Wake up."

There was a crackle of static and Mike realized it was the radio, not Hopper himself, almost passing out from relief. He quickly shook El, and she groaned as she rolled over, pouting in the most adorable way, eyes half-lidded and drowsy.

"El, Hopper's calling for you on the radio."

She shot upright, eyes widening, and then scrambled out of the room, swiping a blanket and wrapping it around herself as she disappeared out of the doorway. Mike looked around, considering his options, but decided to stay put, listening as she answered the call.

"S-Sorry," she sounded nervous. "I was tired."

"I figured you were out. You were okay by yourself last night?"

"Um, yeah. It was fine. I had Eggos and watched some TV."

That was technically the truth. She just hadn't been alone.

"Good. Look, we only have the perp for another twelve—What? Yeah, okay, thank you, _Callahan_ —another eleven hours and thirty minutes but we're close. We're going to sweep the scene again for proof but I might get him to confess if I keep pushing. Will you be okay for today?"

"Yes. Um, it's Sunday so…"

"Yeah, I know. No triple decker Eggo extravaganza today. Sorry, kid."

"It's okay. You need to work."

It was quiet and then Hopper made a suggestion Mike didn't expect.

"Why don't you invite Wheeler over? Maybe he can make you something just as good. Then you don't have to be… alone."

"Mike? I can invite him here?"

"Yeah, why not. You guys had a date yesterday anyways. You can be all gross while I'm gone so when I get back it's out of your system."

Mike stifled a snicker. Little did he know.

"You kids have been together forever now. I trust you both to make good decisions." A reluctant sigh. "He's a good kid. Let him make you breakfast now and then. That's the kind of thing you deserve."

"Thank you, H—" she smiled and finished her sentence. "Thanks, Dad."

That word still wasn't quite normal, but she knew it made him smile and she was trying to get used to it. She didn't want another Papa… and she'd never have another Mama. But Dad? Hopper could be her dad.

"Yeah, whatever. Just clean up your mess and do the dishes. I'll let you know if I get done early."

"Okay. Bye."

"See you later, kid."

The radio quieted and El reappeared in the doorway, a sly grin on her lips, the blanket wrapped around her like a towel. Mike felt himself grinning too, hardly believing their luck. The conversation wasn't just a check-in between father and child, but Mike was pretty sure it was Hopper's gruff way of giving them his blessing to be responsible for themselves. He had always been protective, giving the two of them dirty looks when they were younger and shooing Mike out when they got too close for comfort. They were allowed to be affectionate, but anything steamy had been strictly not allowed.

But he had said Mike was a "good kid". That he trusted them.

The part of Mike that had always worried Hopper didn't like him was pacified, and he held a hand out to El, wanting her to crawl back into bed with him, where it was warm and comfortable and he could pretend like there weren't any responsibilities or parental figures. The sunlight coming through her window made her glow, everything feeling hazy and soft.

"Come here."

She did, letting the blanket fall to the floor and then sliding under the covers, nestling herself back against him, her feet cold from the chilly floorboards.

"Told you he likes you," she mumbled, grinning against his chest. "And now you're allowed to be here. All day."

"Good thing that robber wouldn't talk or I might be dead now."

She laughed. "He said he trusts us. I don't think he'll be murdering you anytime soon. He knows I love you. _And_ … he said it was okay for you to come over today. You're safe, Mike."

"You always keep me safe," he sighed happily, moving down to kiss her.

The kiss deepened and he groaned softly as she shifted, wrapping her leg around his thigh and rolling half onto him. Her hand stroked his chest, then slowly moved lower and lower until she brushed his dick, never once pausing her hot kisses.

"Hey," he pulled back and opened one eye, looking down at her and smiling playfully. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He won't be back any time soon," she started to pull her hand back, thinking he didn't want to. "We don't have to—"

He grabbed her wrist before she could get very far, moving her back down and then closing his eyes again as she began to stroke him, quickly hardening in her hand. She kissed him again, more deeply, stroking his tongue with hers as she pumped him under the covers, feeling satisfied as he groaned against her mouth.

She pulled back to take a breath and he grabbed her by her hips, pulling her on top of him and bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing it gratefully.

"Wanna try something new?" he grinned and bucked up against her.

"Y-Yes," she gasped.

He reached for the drawer that was still open in her nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms, but she snatched it out of his hands before he could tear it open. Giving him a sly smirk, she opened it and then carefully scooted back, down his torso and over his boner, making his breath catch in his throat. She moved her hips slowly back and forth before sliding down to rest on the tops of his thighs. He popped back up to attention, nestled cozily between her thighs, and she looked down and carefully rolled the condom all the down.

The way she was looking at him made him squirm, her eyes slowly going up from his dick to the smooth pale skin of his chest, and then finally up to his eyes. She looked satisfied, leaning down over him to kiss his chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue and feeling him gasp. The teasing was driving him crazy and he grabbed her hips again, trying to move her forward, wanting to feel her again like he had last night, wanting some damn relief for his raging hard-on.

"El, come onnnnn," he pleaded and tugged her hips but she didn't move. "Please?"

"Only because you're cute you when you say please."

She smiled and slowly slid forward, her folds brushing across him and making him groan again, his hips bucking up automatically. His eyes were begging and she got up on her knees, reaching down to line him up, feeling the tip of him press in and sighing loudly at the feeling.

"El, El, please," he bucked again. "Fuck, please, I'm gonna—augh!"

She sat down and he gargled, his voice caught in his throat as he filled her all the way, even deeper than last night, his fingers digging into her hips. El's mouth was open but no sound came out, her eyes clamped shut as she felt herself stretch, that bit of burning back again as she readjusted to his size.

"Too _big_ ," she complained quietly, like it was his fault or something.

"S-Sorry?"

He was gasping, opening his eyes and looking up at her, noticing the tension that riddled her face and feeling bad despite the intense amount of pleasure that was pulsing through him. Her hands were on his chest, the fingers curled into her palms as she panted and squirmed, slowly feeling herself acclimate, her walls twitching around him. She scooted forward a bit, gasping as her clit rubbed against him, a spark of pleasure rippling through her.

Anything and everything she did felt good to Mike and he watched as she tried scooting back and then forward, her eyes widening as she realized what worked. Soon she was whimpering and keening as she rode him, feeling herself drifting higher and higher, the combination of him filling her completely and her clit rubbing against him making her reach the edge of her climax more quickly than the night before.

"Mike," she gasped, eyelashes fluttering. "Mike, it's—I'm—"

"You gonna cum for me, babe?" he grinned.

Her eyes snapped open and she stopped rather abruptly, an eyebrow raising.

"Babe?"

"Um, yeah…" he squirmed a bit. "I mean, we've had sex, are you really going to get weirded out about nicknames now?" he was teasing. "If you think it's dumb I won't—"

"I like it."

They'd never really had pet names for each other, but now that they'd reached the ultimate boundary for intimacy, she supposed he finally was unafraid of calling her something different. It was kind of cute.

"Cool," he was smiling, reaching a hand out to bring her down to his lips. It was a soft kiss, almost lazy, and he grinned against her mouth before she sat back, jolting as she remembered they were still in a rather intimate position. He grinned again. "Ride me, babe. You look cute when you cum."

"Mike," she gasped, feeling oddly scandalized.

He didn't give her time to think about it, grabbing her hips and moving her, bucking up slightly so she gasped and whined. They quickly found the rhythm from before and he reached for her hands, resting his elbows against the bed and giving her something to hold onto as she grinded against him, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, panting heavily. Her hair was a tangled mess around her head and he watched, rather in awe, as she orgasmed on top of him, a high cry leaving her throat as her head fell back.

Her hands squeezed his tightly, her hips moving frantically fast back and forth, the lazy rhythm turned into a frantic need. She squeezed him tightly and he groaned, feeling her walls flutter and pulse, pulling him almost deeper into her as she gasped. There was a gush and her entire body tensed, her hips going still, before she collapsed onto him, gasping and panting, completely limp.

He grinned and kissed her temple and the top of her head as she tried to catch her breath. That one had been just for her, but he was still hard inside of her, wanting what she'd had. Stroking her hair, he kissed her forehead again, tilting her chin to look up at him. Her eyes were hazy and half-lidded, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, but she smiled and he felt the waves of utter adoration coming off of her.

"Hey, babe," he grinned at how cute she was. "That good, huh?"

"Mmmm," she tucked her face against his neck. "I thought the one last night was good…"

"But that one was better?"

"Yes."

She was honest but he didn't mind, letting her take a minute to rest, not wanting to make her go another round before she was ready.

"New things… new things are good," she finally mumbled.

"I've got one more idea…"

"More?" her eyes widened in disbelief.

"El, I'm kind of—" he bucked his hips up, reminding her of what was still inside of her. "I mean, one for you, one for me. That's fair, right?"

She pushed back up, settling back onto him and swirling her hips a little, the tiredness dissipating as he let out a loud groan. He was more than ready and she figured it might go a little more quickly than last night, summoning the energy she needed to make him feel good.

"Fair," she agreed. "But… sit up? Please."

He did, resting against her headboard, grunting as the angle the changed, wondering if it was possible for him to be finding even _deeper_ parts of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him messily, all tongue and teeth, nipping his bottom lip and feeling his grip on her tighten, knowing he'd wanted to try something and giving him permission silently.

His hands fell to her hips and he held them firmly, sighing as she pressed their bare chests together, silently cursing at himself for forgetting to give her boobs the attention they deserved. Oh well. They'd probably have time to fool around more later.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

He bounced her.

The shriek that left her throat almost deafened him but he was too busy seeing stars to notice, not expecting it to feel that _good_. She widened her stance, spreading her legs to make it easier, and then they both bounced her again, matching cries leaving their throats. He was greedy now, quickly finding a pace that made him squeeze his eyes shut and grunt each time she fell back onto him, figuring that if she liked how it felt that would be a bonus. His hips thrusted up to meet her and he gripped her hips so tightly she cried out.

"Mike, Mike, please, Mike," she chanted. "Please, baby, _please_!"

He realized that she was going to cum again and felt a surge of pride, grinning at the pet name as he sped up even faster, their hips banging noisily, her ass slapping against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was good, so good, and he groaned.

"C'mon, El, cum for me, babe," he begged. "You're so gorgeous, baby, come on."

"Mike," she gasped.

He'd noticed how she was only able to say his name when she was close and then her eyes were shut and she was _clenching_ and screaming his name so loudly his fucking ears hurt but god damn it sounded good.

His hips didn't stop and he kept her bouncing on his dick as she rode out her orgasm, the clenching tightness finally pushing him over the edge. He pulled her all the way down as he jutted upward and she screamed again. His vision blacked out, his jaw clenched down and he growled loudly as he spurted out the proof of his love for her body.

She was boneless, falling onto him, and he barely caught her, pulling her up to meet his lips as he slithered down the headboard and back onto the mattress. They panted together and she buried her face in his neck, clinging to him tightly and whimpering, almost sounding like she was crying.

"El? Babe?" he gasped, worried. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes appeared, half-hidden by her hair, but they were wet. She smiled, the kind of smile that lit up her face and even though it looked like she was crying, she looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

"I love you, Mike. I love you so much."

He relaxed, wiping away a tear. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because you're mine. And I get to do that with you whenever I want."

"Of course," he sighed happily and kissed the last few tears off of her cheeks. "Just let me know when and I'll be there, babe." He paused allowing himself to look smug. "I didn't think you were gonna cum again."

"It's because you're so big," she huffed, eyes accusatory. "It feels too good and I can't help it."

"I like it when you say that."

He muffled her protest with a kiss and she sighed, too full of endorphins and love to be offended by his crude remarks. His hand reached down and squeezed her ass and she squeaked, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. But then she laughed and kissed him again and he decided he would never be happier than in that moment.

When she pulled back she laid her head against his throat, stroking his shoulder, running her fingers over the scabs that marred his pale skin. They looked kind of nice, but only because she'd been the one who had put them there. She didn't notice him dispose of the condom, too busy playing with his hair.

"I'm hungry, Mike. Hopper said you need to make me breakfast because I deserve it."

"Hell yeah, you do. What do you want?"

"Eggos."

"Of course," he laughed. "Anything else? Do you guys have hashbrowns and eggs maybe? Bacon?"

"We have that. And Eggos."

"Whatever you want, El."

She rolled off of him but he snagged her waist and pulled her back for another kiss, feeling reluctant to let her go. But she was insistent and crawled out of the bed, walking over to her dresser to find some clean clothes, completely naked. Mike admired the way she glowed in the warm sunlight, her skin dewy from their rather extensive workout. Grabbing some panties, she slid them on and he sighed sadly, already missing getting to see her ass. She swiped his shirt off the floor and let if fall over her, the large size of it reaching the tops of her thighs.

"It looks better on you," he smiled. "Waaaay better."

"Breakfast, Mike. I'm gonna pee, get out of bed."

She blew him a kiss and he grinned and sat up as she disappeared. He had to pee too, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. His boxers were on the floor and he tugged them on, deciding he didn't need his pants since he couldn't wear his shirt anyways. The used condoms were on the floor too, along with the wrappers, and the picked them up and threw them into her trash. Grabbing some tissues from her desk, he crumpled them up and threw them on top. Hopper trusted them… but he still didn't need to know.

El was still in the bathroom and he moseyed into the kitchen, familiar with it enough now to grab the pan out of the cupboard and find a spatula. He was digging eggs out of the fridge when he heard the toilet flush. There were footsteps and then he felt soft arms wrap around his waist and squeeze. He felt a tickle on his shoulder blade and realized she was kissing him, her breath warm on his back.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Good, my turn."

He squeezed out of her grip and made a beeline for the toilet, almost sighing in relief. Nobody told him sex made you have to pee like a motherfucker. After washing his hands he went back out, pausing to admire her from behind. Despite demanding breakfast from him, they both knew he couldn't really cook, and she was in front of the stove, cracking eggs into the pan.

Every time she reached up to grab something else out of the cupboards, his shirt lifted and her cute panties and butt peeked out and he stood and watched, feeling that fluttery feeling in his heart again, the same one he'd had yesterday watching her swing and eat ice cream.

He copied what she had done and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her against him, kissing the top of her head. She leaned back but didn't stop, scrambling the eggs and flipping the hashbrowns at the same time. Hopper had taught her to make breakfast years ago and she was really good at it now.

"Sorry I suck at cooking."

"You can make me Eggos," she told him. "You've always been good at that."

"Yeah, I'm the one to blame for your hopeless addiction," he sighed.

She snorted and he kissed her head one more time before letting her go and opening the freezer. It was mostly full of Eggo boxes, at least a dozen, and he decided on chocolate chip, reaching for the box. He was quick and finished before she did, putting the waffles on a plate and then setting them on the table.

"Need anything?"

"Salt. And a plate."

They worked seamlessly together. He'd always been good at understanding what she needed and soon enough they were sitting across from each other at the tiny table, chewing happily. The comfortable silence was back, the two of them just enjoying being close to each other. Her foot brushed his under the table and he rested his knee against hers.

Now that they had been as physically intimate as possible, he felt like just touching wasn't enough. He wanted to be closer, wanted to kiss her and feel her against him, the smell of her skin and the taste of her lips not anywhere near enough to satiate his thirst for her.

"You look funny," she said softly. "Like you're thinking too hard."

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh…" he didn't know how to put into words what had been turning over in his brain. "Um, I was just thinking about you. How I'm never going to be able to get enough of you."

"Get… enough?"

"Yeah, like, I'm just never going to stop wanting you," he smirked. "Wanting to touch you and kiss you and be around you… now that I've had all of you, it's all I'm going to want."

Her only response was a satisfied smile as she took a bite of eggs, like it had been her secret plan all along to make him feel crazy. It was how she felt too, but she didn't feel the need to say it out loud, figuring the way his oversize polo hung off her shoulder and how she was stroking his leg with her foot said enough.

Mike stared at her, his eyes filling with something and she watched as he blinked.

"I can't wait until I get to do this with you every day."

"Every day?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah, like, some day when, um, we live together and I get to cuddle you every night and wake up and make you Eggos every morning and not worry about your dad busting in with a shotgun—"

"He wouldn't."

"—and we can do whatever we want whenever we want. Just us."

He seemed a bit nervous, like he was worried that the idea of wanting to live with her would be overwhelming.

"That sounds nice," she agreed, setting her fork down. "I want that."

Her hand reached for his across the table and snuck into his palm, the soft touch a reassurance that she was being honest. And she was. Getting to be near him all the time? Getting to hold him and kiss him and have sex with him whenever she pleased? It sounded perfect.

He looked down at her hand, bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing her ring finger, making a silent promise to her that someday that would happen, that he would make sure they had a life together where she never had to be afraid. Where they would have each other no matter what and he would always keep her safe. Where something more permanent than a kiss would adorn her finger.

"We're going to have that someday," he promised, eyes solemn. "We'll try new things every day and you'll get to see the world, El. Everything you want."

"New things?" she smirked.

"Not just sex things, um, but I mean… plenty of those too," he grinned.

"Good."

Squeezing her hand, he kissed it again, thanking every force in the universe for bringing her to him, his other half, the one who completed him, the only person who would ever love him as much as he loved her.

"I love you, babe," he murmured. "More than you'll ever know."

"And I love you, baby," she snickered but her eyes were soft and warm. "Even more than that."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I'm always hesitant about them giving each other pet names, but I think it would be the kind of thing they would say during sex. Mike would maybe call her something here and there but for the most part it's a bedroom thing. Just a personal headcanon I threw in this time.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the great reviews and requests and suggestions. They help motivate me a lot. This might be a it for a bit because school is getting really crazy for me the next few weeks. But you never know, when inspiration strikes I always give in.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought please!**_

 _ **~Wyn**_


End file.
